


Same Time, Same Place

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, During Canon, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Lunch, One Shot, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I like us spending time together, without something horrible happening or, I dunno, anything like that.”





	

Dani was happy to hear that Frankie wanted to catch up with her at the local café in Griffin Rock. It wasn't unusual – they've spent plenty of time together on and off rescues – but it had been forever since the last time they've talked.

"Hey, Frankie," Dani said as she walked up to the table where Frankie was sitting.

Frankie looked up from her book and smiled at her before setting the book aside and straightened as Dani sat up across from her. "Hey, Dani! What's up?"

Dani sighed, "Oh, the usual. Rescues, emergencies, technologic mishaps, the works. You?"

"School, mostly, and looking after CeCe," Frankie replied.

"I imagine CeCe is quite a handful, well, not really, but you know what I mean."

Frankie shook her head, "Don't tell her but she has been behaving herself, and I don't want to break the good streak."

"Done deal." Dani chuckled, smiling a bit.

A pause.

Frankie nodded with a smile as she replied, "I have to tell you: I've missed this. I like us spending time together, without something horrible happening or, I dunno, anything like that."

"You and me both!" Dani agreed. "I mean, we're both capable, and when push comes to shove, we're a good team. But sitting down to just talk doesn't seem to happen a lot, especially in this town."

They both nodded in agreement, another pause passing between.

"Yeah, I forget sometimes that we do live in Griffin Rock, where anything and everything can happen," Frankie replied, fondly, and looked up to meet Dani straight in the eye.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dani grinned as she raised a brow, "Good to know… so, same time, next week?"

Frankie beamed as she answered, "You bet."


End file.
